


Шелком в руки родные опуститься легко

by Slowsbi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Зик пытается заплести Эрену косы.
Relationships: Eren Yaeger/Zeke Yaeger, Eren Yeager & Zeke, Eren Yeager/Zeke
Kudos: 25





	Шелком в руки родные опуститься легко

**Author's Note:**

> songfic: Мельница - Лента в волосах  
> AU - современный мир
> 
> ни на что серьёзное не претендую

— Ты не думал о том, чтобы заплести свои волосы? — спрашивает Зик, пока Эрен лениво переворачивает страницу книги, которую читает. Судя по тому, как он постоянно отвлекается то на телефон, то на вид безлюдной улицы в окне, то на разговоры ни о чём, книга не особо его заинтересовала. 

— Я их заплетаю практически каждый день.

— Нет, я скорее про косы, а не про пучок.

Эрен с тихим хлопком закрывает свою книгу и поворачивается к Зику лицом. В его глазах читается любопытство. 

— Пучок гораздо быстрее и проще.

Расценив реакцию брата как положительную, Зик встаёт с дивана, быстро находит на полках книжного шкафа несколько тонких чёрных резинок, берёт расческу и подходит к Эрену. 

Тот, немного помедлив, всё же садится так, чтобы Зику было удобней.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь плести косы.

— Я не умею, — отвечает Зик, легко проводя зубьями расчески по тёмным волосам. — Но я посмотрел пару уроков на ютубе, думаю, это поможет. 

— И что ты будешь плести? — спрашивает Эрен и, стараясь не двигать головой, дотягивается рукой до своего телефона. 

— Хочу попробовать сделать одну из причесок Дейнерис. 

— Могу лишь пожелать тебе удачи.

Зик, оставив в покое чужие волосы, наклоняется вперёд и шепчет Эрену прямо на ухо:

— Спасибо. А теперь, будь добр, сиди смирно. 

— Иначе побреешь меня налысо?

— А тебе обязательно нужно угрожать?

Эрен сидит нарочито смирно, никак не двигаясь, и даже забывает про телефон в руках, пока Зик начинает распределять нужные ему для работы пряди.

— Только у меня такое ощущение, что всё это закончится тем, что весь твой труд пойдёт насмарку, или ты тоже это чувствуешь? 

Зик обречённо вздыхает. 

— Ты не дашь мне спокойно заплести тебе волосы, не так ли?

Эрен откидывает голову назад.

— Неа, — шепчет он Зику уже прямо в губы, когда тот наклоняется вновь. 

В этот день косы они так и не заплетают.


End file.
